


Discretion

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Discretion</p>
    </blockquote>





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Discretion

Title: Discretion

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K

Word Count: 100

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/Tory Foster, Bill Adama

Spoilers: Exodus

Summary: Before and after, things have changed. Requested by runawaynun.

It would be lying to say you’re not jealous. They think they’re hiding it well, never caught doing or saying anything they shouldn’t be. They have no idea that the tiny movements they make by instinct betray them, their glances give away the secret.

Before New Caprica, they were President and chief aide. You don’t know what happened to Laura – to them – down there. She’s changed: they both have. You knew Laura better before; it’s easier to judge the ways in which she is different. Her relationship with Tory Foster is one of those.

You still love her, even so.

_-fin_


End file.
